1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a measuring envelope opener having a stamp dispenser and more particularly to an improved envelope opener and stamp dispenser assembly which is especially useful for letter envelopes. The present invention also relates to an improvement in envelope openers, which comprises an opener made from a single strip of metal or plastic, which includes both measured and sharpened blades along both edges at one end, and a animal configurated handle at the other end for packing and dispensing a roll of stamps and for efficiently grasping the handle along its rugged portions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Previously, several types of envelope openers and stamp dispensers have been separately developed. Such envelope openers are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 233,161 to Muckle, U.S. Pat. No. 423,351 to Streeter, U.S. Pat. No. 1,215,010 to Erikson, U.S. Pat. No. 2,610,399, U.S. Pat. No. 2,750,668 to Tarrazi, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,081,907. Such stamp dispensers are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,475,652 to Heard, U.S. Pat. No. 4,586,671 to Piana et al, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 165,656 to Lothrop, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 294,955 to Ragnerstam, and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 293,338 to Evenson. However, these envelope openers and stamp dispensers suffer from a number of difficulties since separate envelope openers and stamp dispensers require separate purchases which are expensive, and these items occupy a large amount of space in a brief case or on the desk. Further, the unavailability of an envelope opener and stamps is frequently experienced when traveling.